Ultimos
This Article is the Property of Piccolo The Super Namek and licensed by Piccolo The Super Namek. Introduction Ultimos is a character that appears for DBXT. He appears as the 3rd villain in the DBXT series. Appearance Ultimos looks a bit like Future Trunks (Ultra Super Saiyan) but he has icy blue hair in his base form Biography 1000000 millinea ago, Ultimos was once a Kai and even the Grand Supreme Kai. He was a kind hearted person. But once evil corrupted his heart and he began to destroy everything in sight with his tremendous power. The Tuffles, The Saiyans, The Humans, The Arlians, The Namekians and even The Kais fell before his might. Then once when he was demolishing a planet, Gordox, a Super Saiyan attacked him but even Gordox's Super Saiyan powers were no match against Ultimos. Even after ascending to Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 and even Super Saiyan 4, still Ultimos was stronger. Then Gordox had an idea and he used Black Containment Sphere to trap Ultimos inside a ball but Gordox had to sacrifice his life. Peace remained for 1000000 Millinea but then a corrupt Elite Saiyan Warrior named Krudule attacked the Planet where the ball was stored defeating a 10,000,000 warriors who had a power level of 1,000,000,000 each and freed Ultimos. Pleased, Ultimos made him his General. Krudule was a Saiyan elite who was born with a power level of 100,000. Forms Ultimos This is Ultimos's Base Form. He has Icy Blue Ultra Super Saiyan like hair. 'Mega Ultimos' After absorbing Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu, Baby, Super 17, Omega Shenron and Super Janemba, he becomes Mega Ultimos. Mega Ultimos has the abilities of all of these characters and Mega Ultimos changes appearance much. He has an U on his forehead and he has SSJ3 red hair and a black jacket after absorbing the villains. He also get an upsurge in power upto 100x his base form. ' 'Supreme Ultimos After absorbing Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan, Pan, Goten, Trunks, Majuub and everyone in the Universe along with Demon World except Other Wold, Mega Ultimos transforms into Supreme Ultimos. Abilities Ki Blast- The most basic form of energy. Galactic Burst- He charges energy from his power source and inficts a power energy blast enough to blast a whole galaxy. Flight- Ability to fly. Instant Transmission- He has the ability to hone into any energy source and teleport himself. Invisbilty- He can become invisble to his opponents. Lighting Destroyer- He charges 100,000,000 volts of electricity and blasts his opponents. Absorbing- He has the ability to absorb fallen allies or foes. Regeneration- He gets this ability from Kid Buu and Cell in his Mega Form. He has the ability to regenerate from the tiniest nuetron of his particle. Infect- He gets this ability from Baby in his Mega Form.He is able to control anyone by infecting them. Solar Kamehameha- He gets this ability from Cell in his Mega Form. Super Tri-Beam- An attack similar to that of Tien's but this one is purple in color. This is available for Ultimos in his Supreme Form. Ultimate Cannon- Contains: Lightning Destroyer, Solar Kamehameha, Super Tri-Beam and Galactic Burst. Combination of these attacks and it availble in Ultimos's Supreme Form. Very Deadly! Category:Characters Category:Piccolo The Super Namek Category:New Characters